babystepsfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 17 (S2)
Characters In Order of Appearance *Yoshiaki Ide *Eiichiro Maruo *Himeko Sasaki *Kojirou Kageyama *Ryuhei Aoi *Yu Nabae *Natsu Takasaki *Natsu Takasaki *Yu Nabae Summary Eiichiro wins the first set but Ide's attacks are getting better now. Due to the appearance of the child who Ide saved before and the audience's cheer, Eiichiro is starting to be overwhelmed by the pressure and loses the second set from Ide. Synopsis Eiichiro notes down the latest data on his notebook before reviewing Ide's past matches in his other notebooks. He is too focused on checking his notes that he did not manage to hear the referee's call and ends up receiving the same time violation warning from the referee. However, Eiichiro is not disappointed for the warning he received as he managed to gather the data he needs in order to visualize Ide's play style. Using this visualization and the data he sees during the game, he manages to react faster and keeps his service game. As Ide notices Eiichiro's faster reaction, he has to adjust the timing he had in mind in order to respond more quickly as well. In the end, Eiichiro wins the first set but Ide has starting to keep his service game with ease. During the break before the start of second set, Ide wonders on what he lacked that he did not manage to make a comeback in the first set. As he thinks that one cannot improve much in one match, he remembers Eiichiro's match against Nabae in the All-Japan Junior Indoor Selectionals, Kantou Preliminaries. While Eiichiro lost in the match, he had shown huge improvement during that match. On the other hand, as Eiichiro continues to note down the data he had in the first set, he thinks on how to deal with Ide's fast adaptation on his timing. He has no confidence on some patterns but in order to win, he has to take risks and discard patterns when necessary. In the second set, both players manage to hold their own service game. Ide is getting more and more motivated as the cheer continues to go louder and he starts to enjoy more on this match. He is starting to get hanged on Eiichiro's timing but these are not enough for him to break Eiichiro's service game. On the other hand, Eiichiro's change-of-pace strategy seems to work and he is still managed to have the data on his head and his concentration on Ide. But he feels that keeping his service game is getting more difficult as Ide continues to pressure him. While both are busy thinking, a child who Ide saved before the match appears to cheer Ide. This adds motivation for Ide as the audience cheers louder when they learn Ide's promise on the child. Eiichiro understands the reason people are cheering for Ide and this gives him reason in order to defeat Ide and becomes a professional tennis player. However, Eiichiro is committing careless mistakes on his service game like double faults. Coach Aoi thinks that the effect of the cheers on Ide seems to be bigger than expected. As Eiichiro continues to feel the fatigue due to the audience's pressure, Ide is getting stronger due to the support from the audience. Eiichiro is too pressured, that he fails to counter Ide's attack as his sweat makes his racket slips on his hand. This causes for Ide to keep his service game and wins the second set. During the break, Eiichiro concludes that he is being overwhelmed by the pressure and he has to think of the win to overcome it. Manga & Anime Differences * The scenes only present in the manga: ** Ide's comment regarding Eiichiro that if Eiichiro continues to grow at its current trend, his skills may reach the national level. * The scenes only present in the anime: ** Before the start of Game 8 (First set), both players panic and immediately stand up when they realize that the call has already been given yet they seem to ignore it. * When Eiichiro checks his notes on Ide's match, in the manga, it shows a part of Ide's match against Kawakami in All-Japan Junior Indoor Selectionals. In the anime, no match is mentioned though it is possible that it is under the same match as in manga. * When Eiichiro receives a warning from the referee, in the anime, he is still sitting when he receives the warning while he immediately stands up in the manga. Navigation Category:Season 2 Category:Kanto Junior Tennis Tournament Arc Category:Volume 3 (DVD) (S2)